


The Body of Betrayal

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bad Porn Tropes, Fallen Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), Forced Orgasm, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Religious Abuse, corrective rape, fatphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gabriel thinks he knows what it'll take to bring Aziraphale- and his secret to Hellfire survival- back into Heaven's fold. Just give him what he wants, what he gets from the demon Crowley. After a little bit of research on the topic, he's pretty sure that he's got the technique down.Too bad the Almighty doesn't see it that way.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 204
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme Anonymous





	The Body of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "Gabriel tries to convert Aziraphale back to Heaven’s side via corrective rape, maybe thinking he can get Aziraphale to enjoy it. Thing is, while sex is perfectly kosher, forcing yourself on someone is a MAJOR sin. And Gabriel Falls.
> 
> Gabriel can either attempt and be interrupted by Falling, or succeed and Fall after.
> 
> For extra trauma, Gabriel can succeed in making Aziraphale climax, but it’s purely a physical response and Aziraphale didn’t want or enjoy any of it.
> 
> Author’s choice as to Aziraphale’s level of experience, the status of his and Crowley’s relationship, and genital configuration.
> 
> Just angst and trauma everywhere. Devastate me."
> 
> I do hope I delivered on the devastation.

The thing is: they've all seen it by now, felt it. That flame-bright selfish contaminated love Aziraphale has for the demon, the same worldly passion they'd previously thought was reserved for his books. The very same thing that had turned Aziraphale from Heaven in the first place.  
  
"Come on sunshine, don't pretend like you don't want this," he chided, trying to press his lips to Aziraphale's.  
  
"I don't!" Aziraphale cried, throwing himself back with enough force that Gabriel has to miracle the chair in place. "I don't, I- Gabriel, why are you doing this?"  
  
"It's okay, really, it is," Gabriel said. "You have _needs_ which Heaven wasn't providing for, it only makes sense that you'd seek out someone who could provide for them."

They were in an abandoned store. It used to be a tailor's shop, until fifty years ago or so. If anything else had moved in, they hadn't left a mark, though. Then again, all of humanity was ephemeral, wasn't it?

Aziraphale kept trying to squirm away, even with Gabriel gripping tightly on his hair. "Hey, I'm telling you, it's not your fault. The demon invented temptation. I'm sure, I'm sure I could get you back into Heaven's good books." Or he could, once Aziraphale agreed to teach the rest of them how to survive Hellfire.  
  
"I have no desire to go back to Heaven," Aziraphale said, still trying to turn his head away even though he was starting to tear his own hair out that way.  
  
"Yeah, you say that now," Gabriel replied, taking hold of his chin as well. "And I forgive you, because you don't know how well I'm going to take care of you."  
  
He pressed their lips together, finally, step one achieved, and for about half a second he thought it was working when Aziraphale stopped trying to get away and surged against him instead. Then he felt teeth biting down on his lower lip and pulled back with a yelp of surprise.  
  
"If I wanted to dally with someone I cared nothing for there plenty of places down here I could find a partner I also did not despise," Aziraphale hissed.  
  
"Oh, you think you hate me, huh? Is that it?" Gabriel asked, amused. Aziraphale was an angel, still, somehow, and therefore wasn't any more capable of hatred than Gabriel was.  
  
"I think that I must," Aziraphale said. "More and more with every passing second, and I do believe the feeling is mutual."  
  
"No you don't. And I don't hate you. I'm forgiving you, remember?" Right well, they'd done the kissing bit, they might as well do the next part. He snapped, and Aziraphale's clothing disappeared. Gabriel frowned, and snapped his shirt back on. He didn't want to look at the way all those little rolls of fat bubbled up between the ropes binding his torso to the back of the chair. "Now, let's see what we're working with."  
  
Aziraphale had a cock hanging limply between his legs, kind of on the short side as far as Gabriel could tell from his research. He gave it a little poke. "Huh. Is this what you use when you fornicate with the demon?"  
  
"You don't get to know that," Aziraphale said.  
  
"Well, I suppose it doesn't make a difference," Gabriel said. He'd expected that Aziraphale would have had the more passive role during his couplings with the demon, and he'd planned for it. All of his research had been geared towards figuring out what would work with that, and he wasn't going to just waste all the knowledge. He pressed against Aziraphale's cock- and Aziraphale shouted like that was painful for him- and pressed in, using his Grace as well as his corporation's fingers.  
  
"Stop! Stop, Gabriel, please don't-"  
  
"Really, you're going to like this," Gabriel tried to assure him but Aziraphale wouldn't shut up, all "Don't" and "Stop" and "No", so Gabriel snapped with his free hand and gagged him.  
  
The gag was made of metal and leather and had a bright red ball in the center of it, since apparently that was what gags looked like down here now. Aziraphale was still making noises, but they weren't coherent enough to be distracting.  
  
Eventually, Gabriel managed to remold Aziraphale's effort into a perfectly serviceable vagina, getting rid of all the superfluous hair he had on his thighs and waist as he did.  
  
"There we are," he said. "Now, I've been doing some research, and orgasms are the point of this, right?"  
  
Aziraphale had his eyes closed, and his face turned away from Gabriel, and it didn't even look like he'd heard him. Gabriel reached out and slapped Aziraphale on the ass where it was spilling out from the chair he was bound to- that seemed to be a popular sex act too. Aziraphale jumped, or tried to, all of him quivering.  
  
"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you," Gabriel snapped.  
  
Aziraphale cringed, and Gabriel half-expected to hear his usual string of apologies before he remembered that he'd gagged him.  
  
"Come on, work with me here," Gabriel said, trying to sound gentle. The demon sounded gentle, on the little bit of video Heaven's observational center had managed to get of the two of them having relations. The video footage itself had been crap- it had been dark and they'd been pretty much entirely under the covers anyway- but the demon's voice had come through clear enough. "Oh angel, oh my pretty little angel..."  
  
He wasn't sure how anyone got to pretty when they looked at Aziraphale, much less little, but maybe that was the point?  
  
"Orgasms are the point of sex, right?" he asked. Aziraphale still wasn't looking at him, and he sighed. Fine. He could get this started without his participation. That was a pretty common sex thing too, making 'no' turn into 'yes'. "And this thing-" He rested his hand on Aziraphale's newly crafted vulva. "Can produce a lot of orgasms."  
  
Aziraphale shook his head violently, and made an obnoxious noise. Gabriel began to rub his hand against his vulva.  
  
"It's okay," he said. "I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to prove that you don't need to turn away from Her light to get what you need," Gabriel continued. "I'm forgiving you. You'll be able to come home."  
  
Aziraphale shook his head and made another obnoxious noise, but Gabriel ignored him. He'd realize the truth soon enough, and then Heaven would have the answers it needed to win the war.  
  
He kept rubbing until Aziraphale got all- urgh- wet and sticky. Then he stuck a finger in. Everything he'd seen seemed to point to it being more pleasurable to be penetrated by large objects, but he couldn't see how. Aziraphale felt so tight around just his finger. How was he going to take his cock? How was he going to take any of the things Gabriel had planned to use for this? He'd seen a lot of people use cucumbers and even wine bottles, which had seemed like a sure fire thing to make Aziraphale have an orgasm, but now seemed pretty fucking unlikely.  
  
Then again, people were always talking about how tight it was, so maybe he was just something he had to push past. He added another finger. Aziraphale yelped, but it went in okay.  
  
"Okay, so we'll work up to bigger things," Gabriel said, and Aziraphale tried to jump back again. "Fingers first." Sometimes people put their whole hands up there. Humans were incredible, their mating rituals even more so. Why Aziraphale had chosen to emulate them was beyond him, but that didn't matter. He could do this, make Aziraphale happy, prove that he could be happy in Heaven. He'd even eat sushi after, if that's what it took.  
  
He could kind of see why Aziraphale liked _this_ activity, though. There was something gratifying about it, feeling how he got wetter and wetter around his fingers. He added a third. The noise Aziraphale made at that wasn't as obnoxious as the others. He wondered if he'd sound like that when Gabriel penetrated him with his cock- if he'd _feel_ like that around him when Gabriel penetrated him with his cock.  
  
Oh yeah, Gabriel could see why he like this activity. Time to speed this along. He used a quick miracle to make sure he was hitting Aziraphale's g-spot. God, sex was a lot of work, no wonder Aziraphale went through so many minor miracles. He kept thrusting his fingers against it, and wondered if maybe he shouldn't do something with his clit? But he didn't want to get both his hands dirty, and he really didn't want to use his mouth. So he thrust in harder and harder until finally Aziraphale let out a high-pitched warble and began to convulse around him.  
  
"There you go!" Gabriel said. "See? I told you. There's nothing the demon does for you that Heaven can't do better." He snapped, and the gag disappeared. "What do you say? Was it good?"  
  
For a while Aziraphale did nothing but emit weirdly high-pitched pants. His whole face was shiny and wet, probably because he'd been drooling so much around the gag. Gabriel took a moment to figure out how to do this next part. Untying him was out of the question, not until he had his agreement to come back to Heaven, but he could probably disappear the chair, and use a miracle to keep him still.  
  
Aziraphale mumbled something.  
  
"What was that, sunshine?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Fuck you," Aziraphale said, and then spat at him.  
  
"No, no," Gabriel said, with more patience than Aziraphale deserved. "I'm fucking you. And I'm forgiving you." He snapped to banish the chair, and snapped again to make Aziraphale float up to the required height. A third snap took care of his pants, so he took hold of his penis- holy shit, no wonder so many people masturbated- and he pushed in.  
  
Aziraphale let out a scream as Gabriel tried to push his way all the way inside. His stupid fucking cunt couldn't seem to take it all in, he kept hitting the back of it. Aziraphale's noises were become obnoxious again. He almost snapped the gag back on again when he look down and realized that his face was only growing wetter.  
  
"Are you crying?" he demanded. He thrust in a bit, and Aziraphale let out a noise that was clearly a sob. "Why are you crying? Doesn't this feel good?"  
  
Maybe it didn't feel good? It felt _great_ to Gabriel. Maybe he needed a little more stimulation? Gabriel was pretty sure that he couldn't be missing Aziraphale's g-spot, there just wasn't room, so he reached down between them and began rubbing at his clit. The clit was that little piece of wrinkly flesh hanging off his vulva, right?  
  
"Please, please," Aziraphale whimpered.  
  
"That's it, sunshine, I've got you all taken care of," Gabriel said. He was having trouble thrusting and rubbing at the same time so he stood still and let Aziraphale's wriggling do the work. "No need for any demons."  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Gabriel heard her throat clear before his registered the present of another Archangel. "Raguel? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I am here to execute another Fall," Raguel said wearily, already wrapping a blindfold around her eyes.  
  
"You are?" Gabriel asked, surprised. When Aziraphale had failed to Fall after the failed Apocalypse they'd all assumed that he wasn't going to. "Well you could have warned me!" He pulled out. It made a really nasty sound. "What was the hold up, some kind of paper misfil-"  
  
He couldn't move. He couldn't make a sound.  
  
"Be not afraid, Principality Aziraphale," Raguel said. She unsheathed her sword and held it to Gabriel's throat. "Thy helpmeet is-"  
  
Behind her the door opened with a bang. "AZIRAPHALE!"  
  
"Crowley!"  
  
"-more swift that anticipated," Raguel finished.  
  
He couldn't move. He couldn't make a sound.  
  
"Don't hurt him," Aziraphale pleaded. "Don't hurt him, please." Gabriel could see him now just out of the corner of his eyes, unbound and fully clothed.  
  
Why wasn't Aziraphale bound, when Gabriel could not move? Why wasn't Raguel pointing her sword at him?  
  
"Be not afraid, Principality Aziraphale," Raguel said again as the demon seemed to crash into him, wrapping him up tight. "His sentence was passed, and carried out in full. He is no longer any concern of Hers, or mine. This one is."  
  
This wasn't supposed to be happening. Not to him. This was supposed to be happening to Aziraphale, preferably after he told him all his secrets and-  
  
"Stay, if it is thy wish," Raguel said. "Or leave, if it is thy wish. It will make no difference."  
  
He couldn't move. He couldn't make a sound. He wasn't even wearing any pants.  
  
Raguel drew back her sword. Aziraphale turned in the circle of the demon's arms, watching, eyes still full of tears.  
  
Why was this happening to him? Aziraphale had all but admitted to fornicating with humans, was flagrantly in a relationship with a demon. He was the Archangel Gabriel. He was-  
  
The sword did not stab through him. It tore at him, burned him, clawing his insides, taking and taking until his eyes rolled back in his head and he Fell back.


End file.
